Sesja RPG
Ogólne Niegdysiejsza stała weekendowa rozgrywka, początkowo całego Podwa, a potem już tylko tej bardziej thumb|231px|A cóż to za smutny pan Przyjaciele?znerdziałej części. Co sobote Korki zbierały się najczęściej w Chacie Kuby , bądź Hadziego i zanużały się w świecie stworzonym w chorej bańce któregoś z Mistrzów Gry (najczęściej Kuby lub Hadziego) Następne 3 godziny spędzane były na wspólnym kombinowaniu, mordowaniu i bardzo ale to bardzo dużej ilości zdrowego śmiechu. Praktycznie nigdy nie udawało się utrzymać poważnego nastroju rozgrywki, nawet przy grach o bardziej horrorowatych klimatach. Duży wpływ na klimat rozgrywki miał skład graczy, który niejednokrotnie zawierał kogoś na kacu, bądź po prostu z jakąś psychiczna dysfunkcją (vide rafał i jego krucjata przeciw burdelom, tudzież engi wraz z jego standardowym megalomaniackim questem for power). Ostatnimi czasy niestety częstotliwość sesji zmalała ze względu na przeszkody typu Praca, Dupeczka albo Życie (oraz oczywiście ogólne przeoranie psychy graczy i mistrzów gry, zamieniające każdą rozgrywkę w dziwkarsko-morderczy-ćpuński rajd. Gry *'Deadlands' (Czyli czuby na magicznym-horrowatym dzikim zachodzie) *'Star Wars' (Czyli psychopatyczni dziwkarze-dresiarze w kosmosie) *'Hell On Earth' (Czyli krwiożercze trepy po apokalipsie) *'Warhammer' (Czyli spocone koksy, pachnący szlachcice i kłykający magowie w świecie brudu) *'Dungeons and Dragons' (Czyli EXP EXP EXP EXP EXP) *'Legenda Pięciu Kręgów' (Czyli "TWÓJ STARY DOSTAŁ WPIERDOL POD GRUNWALDEM") *'Cyberpunk' (Czyli "Ile Ton Żelastwa Mogę W Siebie Wjebać Zanim Oszaleję?" Hall of Fame (ciekawe tylko dla nerdów) *'Bill Langenord' (Deadlands) - postać Engela. Krwiożerczy żołnierz Unii, bohater wojenny oraz dowódca słynnego Rodzyn Teamu (nazwa pochodzi od ich wspólnej cechy - nikłego przyrodzenia). Zasłynął wbijając szablę rannemu młodzieńcowi przy jednoczesnej sugesti, żeby oddychał, wprowadzając w życie skomplikowane plany ataku, napierdalając podwładnych krzesłem twierdząc, że to są jego "myki z wojny", oraz generalnie był gotowy brutalnie zamordować każdego stojącego mu na drodze do upragnionego awansu. Jak dotąd zyje, walczy i ma się ogólnie dobrze. *'Frank Colletti' (Deadlands) - Postać Hadziego. Szalony (bardzo) naukowiec o włoskich mafijnych korzeniach. Do jego najbardziej znanych wynalazków należy Mech oraz Sterowiec, którym wozi się wesołe Posse. Posiadacz rewolweru którego wartość upgradow wynosi o wiele więcej niż sam rewolwer. Wielbiciel strzelania nieuzbrojony jeńcom w tył głowy, najchętniej po jakimś dziarskim tekście. Zawsze ubrany w elegancki garniak z kuloodporną podszewką babuni. Jako jedyny z Posse zna się na czymś więcej niż mordowaniu bliźnich, jego wiedza niejednokrotnie okazywała się klucząca. *'Billy Ford' (Deadlands) - Postać Dzidzi. Jedyna postać, która była martwa od samego początku. ''Nieumarły Kanciarz, zawodnik z najdłuższym stażem. Ze względu na swą martwote, cechowała go raczej blada skóra i lekki powiew zgnilizny, który maskować musiał nieustannym tankowaniem wódy. Twardy skurwiel, sprzątnąć mogło go jedynie odstrzelenie łba - jak dotąd nikt nie dokonał tej sztuki. Wkurwiał innych graczy długimi turami spędzanymi na graniu w pokera z demonami (no seriously) a mistrza gry swymi przekoksanymi mocami. Uwielbiał szpanować i kozaczyć. Należy także wspomnieć o jego gigantycznym lecz niezbyt sprawnym (brak krążenia) narządzie. Niestety w końcu przegrał dłuuugą walkę o dominację nad ciałem z zamieszkującym go Manitou i został opętany. *'Odok Lumpa''' (Star Wars) - Engi w szczytowej formie. Socjopatyczny, przepełniony agresją i nienawiścią do wszystkiego co nie jest nim, sith-dresiarz. Chodząca bomba zegarowa, gdy tylko dostrzeże w kimś słabość (albo po prostu ma okazję), będzie próbował go zamordować. W przerwach między walkami, nierzadko zdażało mu się rzucić do gardła pozostałym członkom drużyny. Gwałciciel, dzieciobójca, rasista (biedni Rodianie) i megalomaniak. Kompletnie pijany przypuścił samotny szturm na miasto. Wsławił się gdy naćpany w trzy dupy zdobywał fortecę od środa, surfując w samych majtach na szpitalnym łóżku i siepiąc na oślep wszystkim co mu wpadło w ręce (piła do kości FTW). Podsumowując, wysłanie go gdziekolwiek z jakąś samotną misją kończy się serią brutalnych morderstw. Nagabywany przez członków drużyny, dlaczego znowu pokopał prądem informatora / niewinnego przechodnia / kobietę w ciąży, zazwyczaj odpowiada: "tyyyyy NO BO KURWA TAK". *'Ptah'Nuu' (Star Wars) - Mózg operacyjny podwowego triumwiratu sithów, postać Hadziego. Podczas gdy Sasser dąży do stania się największym koksem we wszechświecie, a Odok prawdopodobnie chce wyrżnąć jak najwięcej ludzi, nim dojedzie go ktoś cwańszy, Ptah zajmuje się zapleczem logistycznym i dalekosiężnymi planami. Dowodzi okrętem stanowiącym jednocześnie bazę wypadową, obsługiwanym przez hordę spaczonych Wookiech. Rozporządza pokaźnymi funduszami drużyny, pilnując by wszystko nie przepadło na Twi'leckie kurwy. W jednej z walk upierdolił łapy młodemu jedi, a następnie schwytał go, by wyprać mu mózg. Teraz ma przydupasa o którym mistrz gry nieustannie zapomina. Aktualnie bawi się w alchemika, przeprowadzając eksperymenty biologiczne na różnych ochotnikach (na nie-ochotnikach też). *'Sasser '(Star Wars) - Wielki. biały koks Dzidzi, z trąbką zamiast ust. Po jednej z eskapad, załapał jakieś świństwo, w skutek którego jego skóra jest niezwykle twarda. Najczęściej delegowana postać do pacyfikacji Odoka, kiedy wpada w kolejny ze swoich szałów. Posiadał zdumiewającą umiejętność przecinania na pół za pomocą krytyk (w pierwszej turze) najtwardszych bossów, których nasyła nań mistrz gry. Pomimo swojej aparycji, uwielbia robić żarciki i trashtalkowac. *'John Walters' (Deadlands) - Rewolwerowiec Adaśka. Jego rzemiosłem był ołów, specjalizacją - nagłe strzelanie ludziom (i nieludziom) w pysk. Celem jego życia było wyrwanie z korzeniami całego drzewa genealogicznego niejakich Flindersów (rzekomo mścił się za śmierć brata). Wyzywał na pojedynek w samo południe każdego kozaczka jakiego spotkał. Znany romantyk i dziwkarz, grzmocił kurew na dachu pociągu (w którym później przerobił na sito ze dwa tuziny turbaniarzy). Jego koniec był wyjątkowo pechowy: został zastrzelony dwukrotnie w ciągu tego samego dnia. Najpierw padł ugodzony kulą snajpera, a gdy wskrzesił go (baardzo niechętnie bowiem miał w planach spuszczenie potopu) drużynowy kaznodzieja, natychmiast pobiegł się pojedynkować. Wtedy już nie udało mu się uniknąć przeznaczenia. Kategoria:Wszycho